l'apocalypse approche ou pas
by audreylug
Summary: Cette fanfic commence après l'épisode 2 x 22 de la série. Stefan s'est donné à Klaus pour sauver Damon. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? reviendra-t-il un jour à Mystic Fall ? Elena et lui se retrouveront-ils ? quelles seront les conséquences de son acte ?


A Mystic Falls

Journal d'Elena

_Il faut que je tire un trait sur Stefan… Il s'est donné à Klaus, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'on le revoit un jour. Peut-être même est-il déjà mort ? Non, ce serait trop horrible ! J'espère juste que Klaus le traite correctement et ne le brutalise pas trop !_

_Je suis retournée vivre chez Alaric, j'avais besoin de quitter la maison des Salvatoire ou tout me rappelle Stefan. De plus, depuis qu'il est parti, Damon fait tout pour que je me mette avec lui bien que je lui dise et redise que d'un, l'on n'aura jamais la même relation que celle que j'avais avec Stefan et de deux, il faut prendre le temps : il ne va pas remplacer son frère comme ça !_

Damon lisait un livre allongé sur son lit, sur sa table de chevet, était posé un verre de sang. Il était parfaitement guéri de la morsure et, bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, son frère lui manquait un peu. « On est bien tranquille sans ce végétarien faiseur de morale ! » se disait-il toujours. Pourtant la maison semblait étrangement vide… Surtout qu'Elena avait fini par déserter également ! Il avait pourtant essayé de la convaincre…

Flach back

Quelques jours après que Katherine ait apporté le remède Damon essaya d'embrasser Elena mais celle-ci le repoussa gentiment mais fermement.

E – Non, Damon, je t'ai embrassé car je pensais que tu allais mourir et je voulais t'exprimer mon affection. Mais maintenant c'est fini : tu n'es pas mon petit-ami et tu ne le sera jamais ! je ne veux pas…

D – Tromper Stefan ? alors que c'est lui qui est parti en t'abandonnant ? tu restes fidèle alors qu'il ne t'aime plus ?

E – Damon ! Stefan s'est sacrifié pour te sauver ! tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour ses actes !

D – Lui n'a pas toujours respecté la vie humaine… Il y eu une période où il tuait par plaisir… rien que dans le train qui nous amenait loin de notre ville natale, il a du tuer deux ou trois personnes… et c'était loin du besoin vital ! aujourd'hui tu aurais une vision de ce monstre dont tu t'es éprise !

E – C'est le sang qui le rend comme ça ! ce n'est pas le vrai Stefan !

D – Si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas devenu sanguinaire tout de suite… premier bol de sang, un peu de monstruosité, deuxième bol de sang, un peu plus de monstruosité etc.

Elena n'ajouta rien, Damon l'observait, sourire en coin, il aimerait tellement la dégouter de Stefan afin qu'elle n'ait plus de regret et veuille bien de lui... Mais l'amour qu'elle lui portait semblait indestructible.

Loin de Mystic Falls, juste après le départ de Stefan et Klaus

Après un long trajet en voiture, Stefan et Klaus arrivèrent à la demeure de celui-ci. Un château sombre apparu au bout d'un chemin.

Kl – Voila ta nouvelle maison ! Elle te plait ? Pour le moment on ne sera que quatre, mais il y a des nouveaux qui vont arriver ! Ce sera d'ailleurs toi qui les capturera !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Stefan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cela faisait maintenant près de huit heures qu'ils roulaient. Klaus n'avait jamais voulu lui donner le moindre indice de l'endroit où il l'amenait, se bornant à répéter « Surprise, surprise ! » à chacune de ses questions.

Elena lui manquait déjà beaucoup mais c'était le prix à payer pour sauver son frère. Il ressentait cependant une grande tristesse à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir, ni Damon, ni aucun de ses amis de Mystic Falls. Depuis le temps que Stefan vivait parmi les humains, il avait perdu le goût de vivre isolé dans un château surement peuplé de chauves-souris. Il poussa un soupir.

St – Maintenant que l'on est arrivés, auras-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce que tu attends de moi ?

Klaus rit.

Kl – Mais quel impatient ! tu vas le savoir dans quelque minutes. Attend au moins d'avoir découvert la maison ! Il va falloir t'apprendre à attendre, mon gars, tu ne peux pas patienter deux minutes !

Stefan explosa.

St – Ca fait huit heures que j'attends ! Rien que pour savoir où on allait ! tu trouves que ça ne suffit pas ?

La voiture se gara, les deux vampires en sortirent, rentrèrent dans l'imposant château dont Klaus avait ouvert la lourde porte en bois avec deux grosses clefs. Ils traversèrent le hall… et n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin, deux vampires jaillirent des ténèbres et se jetèrent à bras raccourcis sur Stefan. En un clin d'œil ce fut un déchainement de crocs et de poings. Stefan frappa, mordit… autant qu'il pouvait mais il était moins fort qu'eux, il se retrouva avec un bras cassé, de multiples morsures au cou et le visage tuméfié. L'un des deux vampires, un homme grand, large d'épaules aux abondants cheveux châtains, plaqua Stefan au sol et l'immobilisa jusqu'à ce que klaus dise stop. L'hybride donna alors deux poches de sang au grand châtain, une seule à Stefan et aucune à l'autre vampire.

Kl – Voilà, c'est ainsi que l'on gagne sa pitance chez moi ! tu es là pour te battre, mon cher Stefan. Mon objectif est simple : anéantir ou asservir les simples vampires ou loups garous afin d'être le plus puissant du monde ! Qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir d'autres hybride que moi. Et je veux aussi gagner les pouvoirs des sorcières !

St – On ne va quand même pas devoir se battre à chaque repas ?

Kl – Eh si ! si tu veux manger des poches de sang, s'entend ! car je peux aussi t'envoyer te nourrir directement sur les humains des villages voisions et t'obliger à détruire le village entier !

Stefan eu une furieuse envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Klaus afin de lui faire ravaler son sourire éclatant. Mais il se contint : Klaus est naturellement bien plus fort que lui, sans compter que le combat l'avait fatigué. Stefan ne tenait pas à mourir aussi bêtement.

Kl – Tu fais maintenant officiellement partie de mon armée alors laisse-moi faire les présentations. Celui aux cheveux châtains s'appelle Henri, arrivé tout jeune avec moi, excellent guerrier, démoniaque à souhait… Il n'a jamais aimé personne ! L'autre, aux cheveux roux s'appelle Louis, sa passion est la torture ! il est mon bourreau diplômé !

« quelle bande de sadiques ! » se dit Stefan en malaxant son bras pour remettre les os en place « dire que je vais devoir vivre avec des gens pareils et devenir comme eux ! et dire qu'à Mystic Falls Damon doit être en train de s'approprier ma copine ! » Une larme roula sur sa joue à cette pensée, il se retourna pour la cacher.

« Quelle bande de sadiques ! » Stefan avait eu raison de penser cela, la vie avec Klaus se révéla être un calvaire.

Dans la nuit, alors que Stefan dormait il fut réveillé par une vive luminosité. Il se redressa d'un coup et vit, planté à côté de son lit, raide, poings serrés, visage dur, Louis. Celui-ci le regardait fixement. Stefan bondit du lit prêt à subir un nouvel assaut quand Louis parla :

- « Tu m'as pris ma poche…

- Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas au moins me laisser dormir ?

- Je veux du sang humain…

Stefan poussa un soupir

- Ecoute, Louis, prend une poche, je m'avoue vaincu d'avance…

Klaus arriva à ce moment avec une poche de sang qu'il agita sous le nez de Stefan. Ne pouvant plus résister à l'attrait du sang humain, Stefan se jeta dessus mais Klaus recula au dernier moment tandis que Louis se jetait sur son adversaire, pieu en main.

Stefan attrapa le pieu avec la ferme intention de le planter dans le cœur de Louis mais celui-ci attrapa son ennemi par le cou et lui enfonça son doigt dans la gorge. Stefan lui donna un coup violent dans la figure. Mal lui en prit ! Louis repris subitement le pieu à deux mains, l'arracha à Stefan et le lui planta dans la poitrine, pas dans le cœur mais juste à côté, là où c'était bien douloureux… Stefan poussa un hurlement et s'évanouit.

Il vit Elena dans les bras de Damon. Elle l'embrassait puis dansait avec lui, lui disant des mots doux…

- « Mon amour, je suis tellement contente que Stefan soit parti ! je me suis mentie à moi-même tout ce temps : je lui disait l'aimer, que ce serait toujours lui… mais en fait c'est toi, Damon, que j'aime… c'est toi que je veux. »

Et Damon la mordait…

- « Non ! »

Stefan se réveilla en sursaut. Klaus se tenait devant lui, au vu de son visage, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui qui était rentré dans la tête de Stefan pour lui donner ce mauvais rêve.

- « Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique, prêt pour aller combattre ? Je ferait le gros du travail, c'est-à-dire hypnotiser les vampires et loup garous pour qu'ils se tuent eux-mêmes et toi, tu feras le guet et tueras les humains qui auront le malheur de nous voir

- Sort de ma tête ! hurla Stefan, excédé, et si tu veux que je combatte tous les jours avec toi, il faudrait au moins que vous me laissiez dormir la nuit ! je ne suis pas un original, moi ! Le sang humain me rend certes plus fort, mais il ne supprime pas mon besoin de dormir !

- Ca… Ce n'est pas ma faute si la belle Elena t'obsède au point que tu en rêve la nuit… Ceci dit, elle va sûrement t'oublier rapidement pour Damon ! »

Stefan se leva sans rien ajouter (Klaus avait retiré le pieu pendant son évanouissement)

Et les jours passèrent ainsi entre les bagarres innombrables, les journées passées à traquer les vampires et loup garous, les séances dites d'entrainement à la violence… Lors de ces séances Stefan se retrouvait paralysé par un pieu et les trois autres pouvaient le frapper ou lui donner des hallucinations d'Elena dans les bras de Damon, de Damon mort voir Elena morte tout à leur aise.

L'addiction de Stefan au sang humain ne faisait qu'augmenter, à tel point qu'il était incapable de refuser de se battre pour la poche du soir, même s'il s'était plus que rassasié dans la journée.

De plus, Klaus ne tenait absolument pas compte de son avertissement quant au besoin de sommeil : toutes les nuits, il vint le provoquer par des mauvais rêves, une bagarre, un pieu planté dans le corps… Stefan était parfois tellement épuisé par ces nuits de veille qu'il était complètement au radar, incapable de se battre ou de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il attaquait alors tout ce qui bougeait, laissant échapper ses proies car trop faible… Il était alors rappelé à l'ordre par un coup de pied de Klaus qui lui brisait la colonne vertébrale. Ce qui, même chez un vampire, est très douloureux et dur à réparer.

Au bout de trois mois à ce rythme, Stefan était hébété de fatigue en permanence, avait le dos déformé par les coups de pieds répétés de Klaus, souvent mal partout à cause des bagarres. Mais surtout tout bon sentiment l'avait quitté, il ne pensait plus qu'a une chose : mordre ou être mordu, frapper ou être frappé, attaquer ou être attaqué, tuer ou être tué… Même son amour pour Elena était enfoui au fond de lui. Et surtout, il voulait toujours plus de sang humain, tuant pour le plaisir… Ses crocs se plantant dans un cou tendre, les hurlements de sa victime, le sang chaud et parfumé affluant dans sa bouche, coulant dans sa gorge, se répandant dans son organisme, chassant sa fatigue, soulageant ses douleurs… le seul moment où il se sentait bien…

Un matin, Klaus lui annonça :

- « Aujourd'hui, on va détruire un village qui s'appelle Mystic Falls ! et tuer les vampires et loups qui y vivent !


End file.
